Deimos
Deimos é o irmão mais novo de Kratos, ele foi sequestrado por Ares durante sua infância para evitar a consolidação de uma profecia sobre a destruição do Olimpo. Crescendo no Domínio da Morte, Deimos foi alimentado por um ódio pelo irmão, que não conseguiu resgatá-lo de seu tormento. Mitologia Grega Na mitologia grega, Deimos (grego antigo: Δεῖμος, pronunciado dêːmos, que significa "temor") foi a personificação do terror. Ele era filho de Ares e Afrodite. Ele é o irmão gêmeo de Fobos e da deusa Enio, que acompanhou Ares em batalha, assim como os assistentes de seu pai, Tremor, Medo, Pavor e Pânico. Deimos é mais uma personificação e abstração do puro terror que é trazido pela guerra, ele nunca apareceu como um personagem real em qualquer história da Mitologia Grega. Seu equivalente romano era Formido ou Metus. Na série God of War Juventude Deimos nasceu poucos anos depois de Kratos, e carregava uma notável marca de nascença em seu corpo. Os dois irmãos cresceram juntos sob o olhar atento de sua mãe Callisto em Esparta, com sonhos de se juntarem ao Exército espartano quando fossem mais velhos. Kratos e Deimos treinaram com a lança e o escudo tradicionais ao longo de sua infância, com Kratos ensinando o jovem Deimos a lembrar que "um espartano nunca deixa suas costas caírem no chão". A Profecia do Marcado Há muito tempo, uma Oráculo previu a destruição dos olimpícos pelas mãos de um guerreiro marcado. Devido à sua marca de nascença incomum, os deuses temiam que Deimos fosse o guerreiro profetizado, então eles desenvolveram um plano para sequestrá-lo de sua família, para que a profecia do Oráculo não se cumprisse. Em um dia fatídico, Ares e Atena desceram em Esparta para levar Deimos, soltando um exército de centauros para dizimar a população enquanto o procuravam. Eles encontraram rapidamente o jovem Deimos em meio ao caos e o levaram enquanto ele estava treinando com Kratos, embora seu irmão tentasse parar Ares. Kratos se lançou em Ares para evitar que ele tomasse seu irmão, mas Ares o atacou e o cicatrizou no olho direito. Ares então tentou matar Kratos, mas Atena rapidamente lhe disse que não, pois já tinham o que estavam procurando. Ares então desapareceu em uma nuvem de fogo. Atena se desculpou com Kratos, depois desapareceu em uma nuvem de fogo. Ares levou Deimos para Tânato no Domínio da Morte, para permanecer ali em tormento, garantindo que a profecia do "Marcado" nunca ocorreria. Durante vários anos, Deimos acreditava que Kratos viria em seu socorro. Com o passar do tempo, sua esperança começou a desaparecer e foi substituída por ódio pelo irmão que o abandonou. God of War: Ghost of Sparta Depois de ter encontrado - e derrotado - Calisto em Atlântida, Kratos disse a si que encontraria seu irmão a qualquer custo. Embarcando em uma perigosa jornada que o levou através da Grécia, Kratos finalmente encontrou Deimos no fundo do Templo de Tânato, suspenso de uma árvore. Liberado de suas correntes, exceto por uma única manopla maciça trancada em torno de seu braço direito, Deimos queria se vingar de Kratos por não tê-lo protegido, rapidamente, agride seu irmão. Deimos foi interrompido. Quando Tânato chegou, pegou Deimos, levando-o para as Falésias do Suicídio para jogá-lo para baixo. Kratos, mal capaz de ficar em pé, conseguiu segui-los até as Falésias. Batalhando intensamente, Deimos e Tânato nem viram Kratos chegar, até que o espartano correu até a borda depois que Tânato conseguiu atirar Deimos dela. Correndo pelo seu irmão e quase não o salvando de uma morte certa, Kratos prometeu nunca mais deixar Deimos, e deu a Deimos as Armas de Esparta. Juntando forças, lado a lado, como irmãos, Deimos e Kratos começaram seu ataque contra Tânato. Juntos, seguiram Tânato ao longo dos penhascos e, eventualmente, o alcançaram. Tânato afirmou que Ares escolheu mal, que ele deveria ter optado por Kratos em vez de Deimos, anos atrás. Os irmãos espartanos atacaram Tânato, lutando contra o Deus da Morte juntos, até que Tânato se transformou em um gigantesco monstro alado e agarrou Deimos, esmagando-o contra o lado do penhasco, efetivamente matando ele. Kratos, alimentado por uma raiva extrema, usou a Perdição de Tera a um nível sobre-humano e derrotou Tânato. Kratos carregou o corpo inanimado de Deimos para o topo das Falésias do Suicídio através do Caminho da Solidão, onde o Coveiro preparou um túmulo para Deimos. Ele então colocou o corpo de Deimos no túmulo, afirmando que Deimos estava agora livre, Kratos também fez uma promessa a Atena de que os deuses pagariam pelo que fizeram com seu irmão. God of War III Kratos descobriu várias notas espalhadas por todo o Submundo, com uma em particular aparentemente escrita por sua mãe Calisto. A nota afirma que todos os que se aproximam de seu filho morrem, incluindo seu próprio irmão. No final de God of War III, Gaia confronta Zeus e Kratos e admite arrependimento em ajudar o espartano. Zeus afirma que, uma vez que Kratos falhou com ela, ela "deveria ter escolhido o outro". Em Ghost of Sparta, o Coveiro (Zeus) referiu-se a Deimos como "o outro", indicando que era Deimos quem Gaia deveria ter escolhido. Kratos ficou visivelmente irritado com a declaração de Zeus. Além disso, quando na Escuridão, Kratos encontra uma piscina de sangue. Esperando um pouco, um par de diálogos interessantes podem ser ouvidos, quando uma voz masculina diz: *''"Um espartano nunca deixa suas costas caírem ao chão. Certo, irmão?"'' e *''"Não me deixe novamente, Kratos!"'' Embora apenas sua voz seja ouvida no jogo, haviam artes conceituais do personagem. A arte conceitual final de Deimos foi usada para God of War: Ghost of Sparta em vez de God of War III. Um traje bônus de Deimos pode ser desbloqueado após o término do jogo; No entanto, só obterá a roupa quem introduzir um código especial incluído num número limitado de cópias de God of War: Ghost of Sparta ou quem comprou o jogo na primeira semana de lançamento. O traje está está incluído em God of War 3 Remastered. Personalidade Ao contrário de seu irmão Kratos, Deimos era muito mais suave e gentil, apesar disso, ele respeitava muito seu irmão e sempre treinava com ele para aprender a lutar. No entanto, depois de ser separado de sua família e ser torturado física e psicologicamente por Tânato, Deimos se tornou muito mais agressivo e combativo, assim como seu irmão, ajudando-o durante a luta com o deus da morte. Armas e Poderes Deimos era um mortal incrivelmente poderoso, visto que ele conseguia vencer Kratos em combate único, armado com apenas uma luva (Embora Kratos não tenha lutado contra Deimos em pleno potencial porque ele causaria sérios danos a ele). Por esta razão, presume-se que é por causa de seus atributos semideuses de ser um filho de Zeus, assim como seu irmão. Deimos também é extremamente proficiente com as Armas de Esparta, visto que eles exerciam grande efeito na luta contra Tânato. É possível que Deimos tenha vencido porque Kratos o deixara vencer, já que na versão remasterizada de PS3, o jogador obtêm uma conquista chamada "Let Him Win", mas também é necessário considerar que, durante as duas lutas, Deimos sofreu uma enorme tortura física e psicológica por causa dos anos que passou no Domínio da Morte, sofrendo nas mãos de Tânato. Curiosidades *Deimos foi dublado pelo ator Elijah Wood, um convidado especial em God of War III. *Elijah Wood era a voz de Deimos ouvida na poça de sangue. No entanto, Josh Keaton foi creditado como a voz de Deimos em God of War III, muito provavelmente por causa roupa de Deimos, que deveria ser lançada com Ghost of Sparta. *A batalha final entre Kratos e Tânato é muito semelhante a uma boss fight do jogo Devil May Cry 3. Em ambas as lutas, o jogador controla o protagonista da série e pode pedir a ajuda do irmão do personagem, com quem o protagonista lutou anteriormente perdeu para o mesmo. Os dois jogos compartilham muitas outras semelhanças. *A aparência de Deimos em Ghost of Sparta se assemelha ao do rei espartano, Leonidas, de 300. *Deimos também é o nome de um dos filhos de Ares, o Deus do Terror. *Deimos e Kratos são muito similares na aparência, as únicas diferenças notáveis são Deimos ter uma barba maior, ser mais arrogante e ter uma voz muito menos grave. *A tatuagem de Kratos é uma réplica exata da marca de nascimento da Deimos. *A marca de nascimento de Deimos parece brilhar em laranja em vez de vermelha e parece mais "corrompida", possivelmente devido ao seu tempo gasto no Domínio da Morte. *Deimos é o único parente de Kratos que ele não matou. *Deimos é o segundo filho de Callisto, o que implica que Zeus dormiu com ela mais de uma vez. *Existem duas roupas bônus de Deimos, em Ghost of Sparta e God of War III. *A manopla que Deimos manuseia tem uma semelhança impressionante com a Manopla de Zeus, só que enferrujada. *Em God of War, há um vídeo desbloqueável, intitulado Birth of the Beast, onde o irmão de Kratos é mencionado pela primeira vez na série. Os eventos de Ghost of Sparta, no entanto, revelam que esse vídeo não é cânone. *Deimos é o nome de uma das luas de Marte, e Marte é o nome romano de Ares. Esta poderia ser uma referência a captura de captura de Deimos por Ares na série, visto que luas não podem orbitar além de seus planetas. *Embora Deimos seja mais novo que Kratos, ele parece mais velho do que seu irmão porque Kratos não envelheceu visivelmente desde que se tornou um deus, e Deimos tem uma barba, enquanto Kratos tem um cavanhaque. *Deimos aparece como uma skin alternativa para Kratos em PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, através DLC de pré-comprada. *Deimos, assim como Kratos, tem correntes em seus antebraços; É possível que elas sejam restos dos grilhões que o seguravam, mesmo que estivessem dentro de suas luvas. Ele tinha um bracelete de ouro semelhante ao Velo de Ouro, possivelmente feito para a roupa de God of War III. *Em ''God of War: Ascension'', o Rei de Esparta se refere a Deimos dizendo: "Nem a perda de seu irmão o tirou de seu foco". Era importante frisar que, para Kratos, à época, Deimos estava morto. *Kratos cumpriu sua promessa a Atena, de fazer os deuses pagarem pelo que fizeram com seu irmão, em God of War III, matando cada um deles. *Durante a boss fight com Deimos, uma maneira completamente fácil de vencê-lo rapidamente sem perder um pingo de vida é ficar apertando quadrado (golpe com as espadas) + Hyperion Charge + quadrado (soco) + O (jogar/atirar). Fazer isso também cria uma enorme sequência de combos. **Deimos é o único chefe no qual Kratos pode usar o Ataque Hipérion.